X-numbers
by Ouma
Summary: Ryoma has been taken by the Echizen family, nobody ever knew about his past and where he came from also the guy that took care of him, the former 01 now known as Fay is the closest to Ryoma. Will Ryoma continue to stay to his new life or go back to live with the former numbers. (Ryoga will appear later)
1. Chapter 1

The professor watches from the other side of the glass, watching carefully to see if that boy inside have any reaction but nothing happen this pass few days and he sigh loudly. It has been three months since that kid has been under his care and as always he uses every kid as his experiment. To turn them into one of the abnormal but this is the only experiment that still doesn't show any reaction.

The professor name is Zack Tracy, he has taken 7 child and all of them being use as his experiment including his half-brother. Nobody knew about this except for his workers, using their bodies and turn them something else than a human.

Looking at the boy again, the boy's hand and legs was tie at the back with strong chain so he can't move at all also his eyes and mouth is close, blinded him from the outside world. His ears also being block to hear anything, because he treated like that is because once it was remove the boy will have the sharpest hearing and able to see from distance.

Since the boy body was small he can't use as an army.

"How is experiment 07 condition?" Zack asks.

"Nothing changes." The computer answers him.

Again the professor gives a loud sigh in disappointment, he expects to see a great result from a very young experiment but since nothing change this will be his first failure.

"What about the others?"

"Experiment 01 emotion is the most unstable, 02 has suppress its limit of strength, 03 is able to know difference of illusion and reality, 04 brain is developing very fast than the super computer, 05 bones and structure is soft and the difference from 3 years ago is only 3%, 06 has now have of not feeling any pain."

Zack walk away from that place.

It seems that his other experiment is doing well except for the last one.

Now he needs to concentrate on controlling 01 emotion, if he unable to control it the experiment will destroy everything on its sight. The most dangerous abnormal he created.

.

.

Experiment 01 look around his surroundings, knowing that he has been trap here for and legs being chain to the chair, everything around him is white and fluffy but he hates it. He needs to get out from this fucking place no matter what, tighten his fist and use his anger as his strength and try to break free. No matter how strong this chain is make off he can do it.

Biting his upper lips pull out his hands.

"AH!" He screams.

The chain break down to pieces, his hand bleed but it doesn't matter. Right now he need to get out from here, the siren has been turn on as he break the glasses. For him it doesn't matter how many people try to stop him, he just want to kill. Kill that guy who put him in here at the first place.

.

.

Everyone hear the siren except for experiment 07, since his ear has been block.

"Looks like it's time." 02 say as he walks toward the glasses, it is quite hard since his neck to toes has been chain by the heaviest object, he swing the chain to break the glasses in front of him. the siren sounds louder than usual.

"The experiment has escape, the experiment has escape." The computer says.

"Do something!" the professor shouts at the guards.

They quickly run carrying their gun since they knew what they about to face isn't normal, those experiment is going to kill them if they aren't careful.

.

.

Another experiment is walking toward the guards; his face is half hidden by his bang. Smiling to see those morons' guards came running toward the trap. Opening his mouth and say something and throw a few objects.

The guards dodge to see knife flying toward them, as they all look up to see something big fell down. The boy laugh hearing them scream since they all have been fool by his simple illusion.

"Now . . . where is that boy?"

Continue to walk to an opposite direction along the way he keep using his illusion laughing to see them all in trauma. Seeing their darkest nightmare, they are all pathetic. This will teach them a lesson not to use them like an item.

They deserve this.

.

.

A boy with a glasses quickly type as fast as possible, knowing what he has to do. Putting lots of virus inside and destroy every document that he think it is important. Also he destroy everything that has to do with the other experiments, the boy has an expressionless face.

Never once smile once he enters this laboratory, he also uses this chance to create new identity for them. Search for families that need a kid so once they out from this place they will have someone to take care of them.

It isn't hard to find any families that don't have kids, it's easy. All he hopes now is that certain family will accept them once he done, the computer shut off and the virus automatically destroy the system on its own.

Adjust his glasses as he sees the black hair boy in front of him, the Japanese boy is smiling at him but he ignore the boy and walk ahead a few meters being followed.

"It's been a long time since we see face to face 04."

"Yes it is 03."

"So I heard there's 07 in here, want to see him?"

"It's better if we focus on getting out from here first also remember to use your talent to protect 01 from any danger. The reinforcement will come soon."

"Of course."

.

.

Blond hair boy walking on top of the corpse smirks to see how weak normal people are.

"They are such a loser."

Jumping down from the third floor, since his body is very flexible he doesn't have any damage, now his body is different from 5 years ago. His bones are quite soft since the scientist has shorten the growth period of it but good thing his outside is still growing and the length of his bone is long so he's not a short as dwarf or tall just like a giant.

"05 . . ."

"It's been a long time. What's with that get up? Did they chain you with the metal ball again?"

02 just look at him and sigh, they haven't seen each other for a while and it seems that 05 is having fun again forgetting the reason what they suppose to do instead.

"Let's go, 01 is waiting for us."

"But I just got out." 05 say disappointed.

"Shut up and let's go!"

"Yeah . . ."

.

.

06 and 01 watch a boy still lying on the ground, 06 didn't say anything waiting for his leader order.

"That boy . . ." 01 says.

Touching the glasses and look closer at the boy somehow looking at him makes his heart soften and the anger he has kept inside disappear. Never once in his life seeing someone such as him, there's something about that boy that he can't describe.

"Take 07 out!" He orders.

06 nodded and punch the glasses using his fist, just as the scientist always wanted he doesn't feel any pain. The blood covers his hand and 01 jump inside to fetch his new family member. All the experiment doesn't know where they came from or where they live and the only thing they know about each is other they have no name.

01 carries the boy in his arm and for the first time he smile, seeing such a cute expression.

"What family did you take him too?" 01 asks as he sees 04 and 03 together.

"I put him into a Japanese family; I think it will suit him. His family name is Echizen, if you don't mind I have given all of you your own name."

"What is his?" 01 asks.

"Ryoma." "Ryoma Echizen."

01 just smile as he keep looking at the boy.

"Nice to see you Ryoma."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ryoma . . ."

The boy stop drawing and turn around to look at the tall guy at the back, the guy has silver hair and eyes. The way he acts is childish but he is the best brother he ever have. His name is Fay the former 01.

Watching as the boy walk toward him and pull his sleeve, his personality hasn't change a bit. Ever since they remove all the things that keep Ryoma out from this world, he able to move around and always walk side by side with Fay.

"What's so special about him? Why does Ryoma keep clinging to you?"

Suzuki frown as he sees Ryoma and Fay is so close together, Suzuki has green hair and blue eyes. The former 03 also now his new identity is former 02 little brother even though they are not related. Since their new family want two child so they both get chosen.

Right now only Suzuki and Ryuta (former 02) has been adopt to a family while the rest is still waiting, Ryoma is not very talkative and never once the members see him leaving Fay side.

Fay ignore Suzuki stare and let Ryoma sit on his laps.

"You guys should feel happy, have you forgotten that next week will be a big day for Ryoma." Fay announces and embraces the little boy. "Soon Ryoma will have a family too and we should all be happy for him."

Everyone seems down as they remember what next week is, soon another remember of this family will leave.

"Do I really have to go?" Ryoma asks.

"Of course, you're still young Ryoma and need a great family to take care of you. You just turn 7 this year."

Ryoma stay quiet as he felt comfortable as Fay stroke his hair, this will the last week he ever felt this and soon he will never see his other brothers again. It is not his wish being sent to another family but Fay keep telling it's for his own good, telling Ryoma tons of times that normal boy has normal family.

He doesn't want to hear it but Fay keeps telling him the same thing.

"He is just a kid."

The blond dude cross his legs and smirk, placing a plate of sushi on the table, Ryoma hops down and walks toward the food. Fay glare at the former 05, they both like Ryoma and not the type to share him.

"It's delicious isn't it?" The blond dude asks as he put on a cheerful smile.

"Yeah!" Ryoma says as he keeps eating the food, Ryoma like Japanese food.

Fay still glaring at James, the blond sure know how to still that boy. It's not that he is angry, is just that there's jealousy inside to see Ryoma with someone else. To see that Ryoma is eating the food that was not given by him.

"I won't let you steal him away from me!" Fay shouts.

"Are you declaring a war with me?" James shouted back.

Ryoma smile as he see his two brother having eye contest, it's quite fun to see those two are fighting for him. If only tie would stop so he can enjoy more time with them.

Eating all those sushi after that he licks his little fingers one by one, James can't take his eyes off Ryoma at all, seeing the little boy is damn cute, Fay tightens his fist and get ready to attack if James has another perverted mind. Suzuki eats his candy and lay down on the sofa, this is the day they should spent time together.

But those two can't stop taking their eyes off Ryoma.

"Does Ryochan has to go to Japan soon?"

Fay looks down at his laps and nodded slowly, they have lived together for a few years and now they're going to different path and life.

"Why are you still here Suzuki? Ryuta will worry about you and your new parents."

Suzuki didn't respond that question, for him he doesn't want to go back to that huge mansion. That place is just a house and not a place being call a home, being treated like a royalty by strangers is awkward. How did Ryuta get use to it very easily?

Ryoma jump down from the tall chair and run back toward his favorite brother. When Ryoma embrace Fay, Fay shows the sign of victory toward James.

"I don't think sending Ryoma to a new family is a good idea." Suzuki confesses. "What if they actually bad people who likes to torture kids, have you guys forgotten how our late father that we kill treat us."

Fay close Ryoma ear with his hand so the boy can't hear their conversation.

"How many times I have to tell you not to remind us about the past?"

"If it happen a second time it will be a disaster, history is to learn not to forget!"

"FOR ME THIS PAST HAS TO BE FORGOTTEN!" Fay shouts.

James continue to drink his beer, Suzuki just stay silent Ryoma blink a few times as he try to take Fay hands of his ears. Fay kiss Ryoma fore head as he pull his hand away, carrying the boy in his arms.

"It's time for your nap." He says and walks away from those two.

.

.

A man is waiting outside the operation room, his body is half covered with blood and that blood is not his. It belongs to his wife, there's a car accident, a guy drove in high-speed and hit their car using the excuse that they at fault. The man taps his finger feeling that something bad is going to happen.

"Mr. Echizen, a doctor comes out wearing white lab coat. Nanjiro quickly got up and grip the doctor clothes hoping for good news.

"Is she alright? Is my child still alive?"

The doctor seems hesitate as he sees the look on Nanjiro face but he knew that telling the truth is part of his job, patting the man shoulder trying to calm him a bit.

"Your wife is safe, the operation is a success."

Nanjiro almost fell on the ground happy to know his wife Rinko is alright, he was truly glad hearing the good news. The doctor feels even guiltier to tell him the bad news but . . .

"There's a price to save your wife live."

Nanjiro eyes widen.

"The child has been removed and . . ."

Without saying the last word Nanijiro understand what happen and cry loudly, screaming in madness to know something important t him is gone, knowing that his wife will hurt more hearing this news.

"Why?"

"If we don't your wife will die."

Najiro feel someone is stabbing his heart, it is so painful.

"Why are you crying? This is a hospital."

Nanjiro and the doctor look back to see a boy in his twenties standing behind them also wearing white clothes and glasses, his hair is black and has blue at the bottom of the hair. Looking very expressionless as he spoke and the way he just stand there.

He turn around and walk away leaving those two in silence, despite his age he is the best doctor in the hospital also . . . the former 04. Now is known as Tsukumi. He takes out his phone and calls the former 01.

"Hey Fay, change of plans, It seems there's an accident happen to the baby and didn't make it."

"WAIT THE MINUTE! You told Ryoma last time that he will get a sibling, you are breaking your promise." Fay talk back from the other line.

"You're the one that promise that boy also the worst part is that woman Rinko, can't get pregnant anymore because that part of her get removes."

Tsukumi take out his cigarette and light up a fire, hearing Fay sigh from the other side. They both have promise (actually it is Fay that promise) that Ryoma will have other siblings but where they going to find any?

Also it is hard to convince someone who has lost a child to adopt two,

"I will do something about getting the family to adopt two, right now concentrate on the first plan." Fay says and turns off the phone.

.

.

Fay turn off his phone and shove it inside his pocket, Ryoma is still gripping his sleeve.

"Go to sleep, you need a lot of rest." Fay says.

"You lie."

"What are you talking about? I won't lie to you Ryoma."

"You told me I will have another sibling."

Fay chuckle as he remember that Ryoma has a sharp hearing, looks like Ryoma might also heard that conversation in the living room too. As he was about to comfort the boy he hear glass broke, Fay knew that James is doing something ridiculous again.

"I have to go for a while, be back in a minute." Fay says.

Ryoma chuckle as he hear Fay screaming and more thing being broken, even though he never sees Fay in that state he knew that Fay is not a bad guy, is just that he has a bad temper when things happen such as someone broke his favorite vase but there's one time that Ryoma accidentally burn the kitchen, Fay never get angry at him.

Which is still a mystery, he never asks other about this but always wonder. Why does Fay can get angry at them but not him?

Hearing James is screaming being attack by Fay and the house is shaking, the door open and Suzuki step inside and without letting Ryoma asks why he is here, Suzuki hop on top of the bed lay down beside Ryoma.

"Does two are annoying."

Ryoma understood and chuckle.

"Let us sleep." Suzuki says and they both close their eyes, sleep even though the noise of Fay and James fight is very loud.

.

.

Tsukumi sit n front of Najiro, Nanjiro just look back at him even though Tsukumi expression is very cold and expressionless. Slide the document toward the man to let him see it.

"What is this about?" Nanjiro asks as he takes the document.

Since Tsukumi didn't say anything, Nanjiro open it to see a picture of a boy that look about 5 or 6. The name is Ryoma Echizen, blinking a few times wanting an explanation for this.

"Why does this boy have Echizen as his family name?"

"That boy will soon be your son."

"Are you telling me to adopt him, have you forgotten I have lost someone who can change my family life?"

"I know." Tsukumi says. "Think about your wife condition, her stress and health after she knew the news about the baby. You should feel thankful for me to search a child for you, someone who might be able to heal your wife broken heart."

Nanjiro look closely at the picture, seeing the boy somehow has the same resemblance as him, if what the doctor say is true then he might reconsider.

"Are you sure this child will help my family?"

"Yes." Tsukumi answers shortly.

Nanjiro look closer at the picture.

"Very well then, let me see this kid first."

Tsukumi hide his smile with the mask he put on, looks like the plan go ahead just as he expected now all he needs to worry about is that Ryoma character. Hope that boy behave just as he thought few days ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Suzuki yawn as Ryoma got up and get off the bed before he get any chance to cuddle that boy. Watching as he left the room Suzuki yawn once again and fall back to sleep right after he checks his phone. His brother has left him lots of message for him to come home but as always Suzuki ignore it.

Ryoma run down the stairs searching for his brother, looking left and right then chuckle to see that few glasses and vases are missing because of the fight yesterday.

They must have cleaned it up after that; it seems that James is a type of guy doesn't like to see any dirt. The house seems quiet so maybe Fay went out for a while which make Ryoma angry, he doesn't like being left when Fay go somewhere. There's one time Fay sneak out from the house to go to Japan to meet the former number when Ryoma is asleep.

Once Ryoma find out where Fay went he gives everyone silent treatment for one week so imagine Fay crying, James goes crazy and Suzuki is cool about it.

"Ryochan, you're awake?"

Ryoma ran toward his brother and give him a big hug.

"Is it the end of the world, I never see you wake up so early."

"I got a nightmare."

Fay sigh and pat the boy head.

"Sleeping beside Suzuki gives nightmare, I wonder why?"

Fay know that Suzuki ability is making illusion but never expect that his ability can affect people dream so no wonder sleeping beside him give nightmare but Ryoma doesn't know about this since he was young that time when his taken to the lab.

Fay watch as Ryoma is still hugging him, he is so adorable.

"Ryoma want to go shopping with me?"

"YEAH!"

"BUY ME AN ICE-CREAM, CHOCOLATE FLAVOUR!" Suzuki shouts from the second floor.

Ryoma eat sweets but prefer soda, this is all because James introduce him that drink and Fay is getting more worry if James will keep giving Ryoma unhealthy food when he is not around.

.

.

Nanjiro watch as his wife is still sleeping, after knowing what happen to her child she keep crying and after that she sleep. She barely eats anything and seems paler. Nanjiro worry if she might die because of this depresses. This all because of that driver fault, because of him the accident occur and they lost their first child.

He doesn't know if anyone will help him but will this kid help him in this situation? Will this boy cure his wife broken heart?

"Rinko, please wait. I will do something to make you smile once more."

Gently he holds his dear wife hand silently cries as he felt her weak hands.

.

.

"I don't want it." Ryoma protest when Fay ask him to wear a scarf.

"Right now in Japan is cold, be a good boy and wear it."

"NO!"

"Ryoma . . ." Fay says gently. "You have to make a good impression toward your new parents, since after this they will be your new family and then you have friends that is the same age as you."

"Why can't you go with me?"

Fay pats the boy head, he wants to stay with Ryoma but happiness needs sacrifice so this is for the best. Fay hope Ryoma can understand this.

"I'm sorry." Fay apologizes.

Ryoma stay silent all the time letting Fay pick all the clothes for him, for the first time in his live he didn't grip Fay sleeve when they walk together. He hate that Fay keep saying it's all for the best, for once he want his brother to see his true feelings.

Just once . . .

Even when they get home Ryoma run into his room, seeing that Suzuki didn't complain that they forget his chocolate ice-cream.

Fay also keep quiet when James come back home drunk.

"Suzuki Niichan."

"Yes?"

"I hate Fay."

Even Suzuki could laugh seeing how adorable Ryoma face is when he is angry but keep his cool. Seeing how sad Ryoma is he can't help but feel pity for that boy, maybe this is how all mother felt for their child when they are in trouble but the problem is he is not a mother so how can he help?

It was then an idea pop out in his head.

"Ryoma, want to see something cool?"

"Cool?"

.

James drink the beer and shout happily just like an old man. Fay ignores him and keeps washing the dishes. Few more days before Ryoma left all of them and James keep drinking ever since. Suzuki still hasn't contact his foster parents and others are just busy with their new life while they stuck here not knowing what to do anymore.

Fay knew that he can't keep up putting that mask and soon someday he might out of control and nobody be able to handle him.

"Give me more beer!" James shouts.

"It's not healthy." Fay says.

He continues with his chores since everybody in the house can't do anything at all and if he let them help they will just fight and break things. Suzuki stays in this house for free so it's kind of annoying but at least he keeps Ryoma company.

Speaking of Ryoma how is he?

"Ryoma, don't go!" James says before he falls asleep.

Fay sighs.

"If you keep behaving like that it's better if you get marry and get a life."

.

.

Ryoma watch with excitement as everything around him is floating; Suzuki just let Ryoma continue to watch. As long as the boy is still innocent and nothing to be afraid of everything will be fine.

"How do you do it?" Ryoma asks excitedly.

"It calls an illusion."

"WOW!"

It was no nice to see that Ryoma is happy once in a while without Fay around, it feels like that Ryoma doesn't belong only to his leader.

"Amazing!" Ryoma reach out his hand to touch the floating furniture since the furniture just pass through his hands it is prove that he sees is only illusion.

"Want me to show more?" Suzuki asks.

"YEAH!"

As Suzuki about to show another trick Fay burst in inside glare angrily at Suzuki.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell are you thinking?" Fay shouts.

He punch Suzuki at the face and for Ryoma that watch the scene feel afraid and cry, Fay punch Suzuki once again but was stop as Suzuki use his illusion to blind Fay eyes and punch him back.

"What's wrong for me to use my power?"

Fay blocks Suzuki kick thanks to his instinct.

"Are you disobeying my order?"

Fay uses his head and knocks it on Suzuki.

Ryoma cry louder catch both of their attention and face direct to Ryoma both feel guilty to make the boy cry. Fay doesn't know what to say since Ryoma just saw his fierce face.

"I hate you both!" Ryoma shouts.

"Ryo chan . . . I'm sorry."

Suzuki forgot to blind Ryoma eyes too, if he did Ryoma won't see what just happen just now. He feels so stupid now.

"Ryoma I'm sorry."

"Shut up!" Ryoma shout again. "BOTH OF YOU!"

James keep drinking ignoring the commotion upstairs doesn't bother to know what happen but after hearing Ryoma shouts he smirk. Maybe Ryoma finally hate Fay just for once, just once their relationships loosen. Maybe this is a good thing to have a fight between siblings.

He throws the beer inside the litter box and the cat (Fay pet) ran away scare of the sound of the shards scattering on the ground.

"I need a life." He says.

"UWAH!" Ryoma cry even louder before.

Fay tries to calm the boy while Suzuki ran out; all he wants is to make Ryoma happy. Is not his fault and now because of this everyone doesn't know what to do anymore and one day Ryoma might actually get hurt because of him and Suzuki doesn't want that to happen. Maybe… just maybe that sending Ryoma to another might help them all.

Maybe . . .

James watch as Suzuki ran out from the house and sigh.

"He also needs a life."

Then Ryoma also ran down and hug James and began complaining about those two, James pat the boy head and smirk as he see Fay walk toward the direction Suzuki ran too, knowing that Fay glance toward them for a second just now.

"JAMES!" Ryoma keep crying.

"It's okay, big brother is here." James kiss Ryoma forehead.

He wonder how many years it has been since he was lock in that cage with the others and then hear rumor that number 07 (Ryoma) join in but the shocking thing is that the experiment is the youngest and hasn't even reach 10 years old yet, why did the scientist bring him in so young, what is the reason? Why did all of them care for Ryoma when they meet him?

Is this a test? Why can Fay control his emotion better when he is around Ryoma?

James keep wondering without realizing that Ryoma has fallen asleep on his laps, since he is quite flexible even his lap feel like a pillow and quite relaxing.

"What will happen to this house once Ryoma is not here anymore? Will Suzuki stay and Fay go back to his usual self?"

.

.

Nanjiro pat his wife back but she didn't look back and keep staring outside the window, her eyes that use to fill with life is not there anymore and everyone that is close to her is affected by this sadness especially her husband.

"I will see our future son so please wait a little longer."

Nanjiro left her in the care of the nurse, right now he will see this boy whether this boy qualify to be his son or not. Hopefully he is.

.

.

"Suzuki I want you to go back home!" Fay shouts and Suzuki stop running.

"Why do you want to chase me out so much?" Suzuki asks. "What's wrong to still living with you all, I miss my old home."

"Suzuki this is for your sake I want you to live a normal life and be happy. That's all I asks so please . . . do this for Ryoma too."

Suzuki just tightens his fist.

"The problem is I'm not normal you dumbass!"

They both look at each other with cruel and sad eyes both don't want to give up but they both know each other true feelings. They don't want to be separated but this is for the best since there's not much time. Time is running out every second and soon it will too late.

.

.

"Ready Ryoma." James smile and Ryma just nod griping his brother hand.

James sigh as he remember that Fay says he want to stay at home, it's quite weird since few days ago Fay is the one that want to see Ryoma off. Maybe the fight the other day is too big and someone like Fay is guilty about it. Since Suzuki has gone back to his foster parents he is the only one left to go with the boy and it's not like he hate it is just that he will soon be apart from his adorable little brother.

He will miss Ryoma but since he can't disobey his parents order there's nothing he can do to stop this. Hopefully the boy won't forget about him.

"Remember this Ryoma, just walk in that restaurant and once you see the man who I show you last time sit in front of him and start a converstaion. If anything goes wrong I will be outside."

"Promise?"

"Promise." James quickly replies and does a pinky swear with the boy. "Good luck."

Ryoma look back at James and walk inside, he is quite nervous to see this stranger that will soon be his foster parents and hopefully he is a nice guy and not a mafia. He walks inside the restaurant, the waitress smile at the boy as soon she caught sight of him.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She asks.

"I'm meeting an old man." Ryoma reply and walk pass her.

The waitress seems shock a little to her the tone of that boy as if he was angry but decides to ignore it and continue with her work. Ryoma see the pineapple hair and know right away that is the right person and ran toward the table and sit in front of that man.

It seems that man has already order ice cream sundae for him but decide not to eat it first and look toward his future parents and look around if his foster-mother is there too but she's not here.

"S you are Ryoma?" The man asks.

"And you must be Nanjiro Echizen the samurai and is quite popular in the world of tennis and well-known to be among the youngest that retire first." Ryoma spoke back.

Nanjiro seem amaze of the boy, the way he spoke and act seems mature than normal kids. Also the boy drink tea in such a young age and the way he eats and talks as if he's from a great family.

"Do you want to be my son?"

Ryoma put down the teacup and look at the man eyes.

"No."

"Then why are you here,"

"I do this because this is an order from my brother to become your son."

"What if I don't accept you?"

Ryoma stay silent for a while and smile. "Then I will have to force you to like me."

The way that Ryoma spoke is quite interesting catching Nanjiro attention and of course this has attract the waitress attention too, as if there's attractive about that boy, Ryoma smirk knowing that his charm is working and he has practice this with Suzuki tons of times when talking to people so he can't mess up, this s also for Fay sake.

Seeing as the man react he know that this is working and smirk.

"You have a talent, are you interest in tennis."

"I do, I play tennis a few times with my brother Fay. We always play together in weekend but sometimes I play with other kids I meet at the street."

Nanjiro look out to see the young blond man leaning against the wall smoking some cigarette, glancing a few times inside the restaurant. It was quite suspicious seeing someone like that keep staring and once Ryoma look outside and shook his head the blond get inside the car like a good boy.

"Is he your brother?" The man ask wondering if that blond man is Fay that Ryoma keep talking about.

"Yes, he is my brother James." Ryoma introduce and smile sweetly but because of that Nanjiro can tell immediately that smile is fake since he has sharp eyes.

"You don't have to smile if you don't want too."

"I can say the same to you too."

Nanjiro is getting impress, it seems that the boy has the same sharp eyes as he has, this is quite interesting and Rinko must be thinking the same thing. Maybe just maybe that this boy can heal Rinko heart, maybe just maybe he has that power to cure people hearts.

"Please meet my wife; I'm sure she will be happy to see you."

"You mean my future mother."

Nanjio can't help but laugh, this boy is so interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryoma glance at James and once James see the look in Ryoma face he just nod and get inside his car. Ryoma offer for Nanjiro to take a ride with them even though Nanjiro prefer to take the taxi instead but then give in and join the ride. Ryoma seat behind at the back with him so he will be more comfortable and has someone to talk too but somehow their journey to the hospital is very quiet and as always James can't stand this silent.

For Ryoma he is glad he didn't have to talk a lot at least this is a good thing he gain by just meeting his future parent. Sometime he glances to see the man looking out from the window and sadly.

'Are you okay?' Ryoma want to ask but decide to stay silent.

He remembers that his future mother is in the hospital due to an accident and lost their first child so it's better if he didn't cause any awkward moment and he needs a good expression. This is all for Fay sake.

Will everything go according to plan? Will his future mother accept him after her big loss or he will finally have a normal life that Fay keep talking about. What is normal life anyway?

Fay always say the word normal again and again, saying that it is normal a kid about Ryoma age should have a family, normal boy usually like things such as sport and girls. It is normal for a kid to have many friends but somehow he is not interest in that topic at all. He just wants to spent time with his brothers but Fay has different idea. He orders them to live a separate life which he never able to understand.

Why can't they live together in that house on that hill? Travelling around the world together which he never know how Fay get that much money in the first place.

Everyone is going away, even though Suzuki doesn't like this idea either somehow he never say it but always complain to Ryoma.

After this will he see his brother again?

Nanjiro finally look at him and smile as he pat Ryoma head, it feel nice somehow. Is this the feeling of having a father?

"We're here." James say caught both of their attention.

"James . . ." Ryoma says hoping that James volunteer to go with him too.

"Sorry Ryoma, no matter how badly I want to go with you. Fay . . . "

Hearing the name Fay Ryoma understood that Fay must have order James to let him do this alone. This is the first time that Fay wants him to be alone with a stranger which he doesn't like. He used to be treated as a prince, everyone loves him but this time it's different.

He's alone.

"Let's go."

Ryoma take Nanjiro hand and they walk together enter the hospital while James drive back home. He grip on the steering wheel tightly letting out his anger, he will seriously have a talk with Fay about this matter and it won't be a normal talk.

"What is mom like?" Ryoma asks.

"She is sweet and kind. She blushes a lot and doesn't like to admit things but that is one of her cute side."

Nanjiro smirk remembering the old times when he stay at the villa which is near the beach, the first time he met her and it was not such a great first meeting but somehow after that they start to fall in love and after that get marry and live in America a few years but after hearing she's pregnant they move to Japan. Their hometown and expecting days spent together with new family members.

"She will be happy to see you."

"Oh…." Ryoma manage to say.

"You have the same nose as her."

Ryoma just widen his eyes. "What does my nose got to do with this?" Nanjiro just laughs.

.

.

"Welcome back Master Suzuki!" The maids greet him.

Suzuki just walk in quickly inside from the front door and he doesn't want to make any eye contact with them. He still isn't use to this kind of stuff yet and the worst thing about staying here is that he has to take care of his way. Also living in this mansion somehow give him a bad feeling and he know what happen if didn't control his feeling properly. Bad things will happen.

"Suzuki!" Ryuta call his name.

Suzuki looks up to see Ryuta on the second floor, wearing his school uniform. Ryuta attend at a rich school that only people from the high society can attend since they both are the sons of the duke so they both can attend but Suzuki never been there before since he is rarely home.

"Big brother." Suzuki says feeling afraid all of a sudden.

Ryuta fit himself to the family very well different from him, he can talk and act like their foster dad but for him he is not the type to behave and act as people expectation. That is not him but since he is under Ryuta control he can't rebel against this.

The former 02 is known for his strength, his body is stronger than steel.

"What do you have to say for yourself, our mom is terribly worried about you, why can't you at least call us back? Father is worry dead for you too!"

Suzuki just stay quiet and all he want now is to rest after that long flight to Canada, but now he has to suffer with Ryuta lecture.

"Stop it. I don't want to be here in the first place and they're not my real parents so why should they care? Also even if they all an act can't they mind their own business?"

"Suzuki!" Ryuta ran down and grip Suzuki hand.

"Are you going to punch me?"

"Why can't you see how they care for you like their own son?"

"I didn't asks for this!" Suzuki screams.

Because of the sudden situation Suzuki panic and forget to control his emotion, everything went black in his mind as he scream.

"AHHH!" He screams.

Everything becoming dark and Ryuta regret what he did, Suzuki illusion spread so fast that it cause everything around the mansion has a black out even though it's afternoon.

'Help me! Anyone! Please help me!'

.

.

Tsukumi watch from afar when Nanjiro and Ryoma enter the hospital.

"Everything going as you say it will but I have one question." Tsukumi talk to Fay using his mobile phone. (He makes his own since he is a genius)

"What is it?" Fay asks.

"What will you do next? Ever since number 06 disappears without a trace your condition can only be treating by Ryoma. What will happen to you?"

Fay chuckle. "I don't want to depend on Ryoma too much; also it's about time for me to control myself. James has found a job too so everything will be alright."

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Of course."

"Fay . . ."

"I'm sorry brother but this time please let me decide on my own."

.

.

Ryoma looks inside the room, Nanjiro already walk before him and sit at the side of the bed holding his wife hand. Ryoma just stand there watching as Najiro call his wife and when she did she only stare blankly at him as if there's no emotion at her face. It must be the shock of women still in her twenties after losing their first child and furthermore can bear another one.

"His name is Ryoma, our son." He introduces.

Rinko blink a few times somehow confuse, Ryoma take this as his cue and walk toward the woman and take her hand from him and smile sweetly.

"Mom . . ." He says for the first time. "I'm back."

She smile a little as if she's seeing her baby come back to life and Najiro smile too to see his wife finally smiling.

.

.

"LET GO!" Suzuki shouts.

"Calm down!" Ryuta slap him and Suzuki regains conscious.

The maids are terrify and wonder what the heck happen while Ryuta quickly pull Suzuki out from there since . . . they don't know who they are yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy**

* * *

Rinko smile as she keep stroke that boy hair and embrace him gently in her arms, she feel so happy now having a child even though she knows that her husband is lying but seeing how much the boy look just like her husband she is truly feel grateful. Maybe this is a gift from god that happens to know she is in despair after that accident.

"Where did you come from little angel, Nanjiro is lucky to found you."

"Thank you, I'm really happy you say that."

Once he be embraced Ryoma can feel this feeling he never felt before, thinking that this is a warm of parents and it feel so nice as if they're actually his.

"Mom. . ." Ryoma says again and tears came out from his eyes, this is not acting but this is tears of happiness.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know."

"Shh . . ." She says as she pats Ryoma back.

Nanjiro smile wider and came to them and embrace them both at the same time and because of him Ryoma start to cry louder and hug Rinko back, he doesn't know why but all he wants to do is just cry.

_Why am I crying all of a sudden? This is so embarrassing and thanks god my other brothers didn't see or this or they will tease me. But . . . I won't see them anymore won't I since after this we will live separately forever._

"Are you okay Ryoma?" Rinko asks.

"Yes, thank you for your concern mother."

* * *

Tsukumi inform to Fay of the meeting and without those three realizing he is spying at them.

"Ryoma take a liking to them immediately, the pan is a success."

"Thank you."

Fay voice sounds sadder and weak than usual he use to be very energetic between the seven of them, Tsukumi still wonder if this is a right thing to do and will it be okay for Fay to live in that house alone?

"Don't you want to see him the last time, from the looks of their face they already have made their decision about adopting him."

"It's alright."

"FAY!"

"Take care of Ryoma for me and if you see number 6 tell him I say hello."

Fay has cut connection from the other line, Tsukumi sigh as he put his phone back inside his pocket. So far the plan carries out very well but now he starts to have his own doubts but can't complain much since he is just a doctor.

Speaking of career, his entire co workers tell him to get marry which annoy him. There's no way he is getting marry with a girl who has as IQ brain of 50 below even if they're hot he want to dates girl who is smarter.

"I'm just in mid 30, there's no need to rush."

He accidently says that put loud and his partner punch him from behind.

"Why did you that for?" Tsukumi asks as he looks at Saito.

"You're wasting your good looks."

"Get to work." Tsukumi says and walk away.

* * *

Fay will live alone at the villa he buy near the beaches alone from now on.

Suzuki will like with Ryuta from now on not allow to returning back to United Kingdom, in the mansion that their foster parents live and from now on Suzuki will have to get use the life in royalty. Somehow he feels that he doesn't belong there.

Tsukumi will continue his work as a doctor in Japan due to his own decision to keep a close watch to Ryoma since the boy is still young and might need protection until he reaches a certain age.

James has decide to work at the host club at Japan too since he is lazy to go overseas.

* * *

This story hasn't end yet, since . . .

* * *

**3 years has passed.**

"Ryoma it's time for dinner!"

Ryoma walk down and yawn since he just got up from his nap and since his mother doesn't want him to be hungry so he has to force himself to wake up even though his body doesn't want too, he feel very tired of playing tennis with his father.

"Good night mom." Ryoma says as he sit on the chair face toward the dining table.

"You're suppose to say that when you're about to go bed." Rinko chuckle and hand a bowl of miso soup to Ryoma and he thank her while taking it from her hand.

"Why is dad late today?"

"I ask him to do a little something." Rink smile innocently but Ryoma know that his mother did something again and he just smile back since it is quite funny how his mother threaten his father; it is fun to watch at least.

"So let's eat desert and if your father hasn't come home yet we can eat his too."

"YES!"

They both have a high-five, Rink is quite happy to do all this stuff she always want with her child and truly glad that Ryoma came into her life. Everything changes to better.

Then the door slam open and Ryoma and Rinko get out from the dining room to see Nanjiro reaction and make fun of him like usual but this time they don't.

"Who's that?" Ryoma asks.

Najiro is standing in front of the front door carrying a kid on his back and it seems like he is running back home instead using the bicycle.

"Quickly bring me the blanket!"

Rinko quickly ran to the store-room to take the extra blanket whie Ryoma help Nanjiro to put the boy on the couch.

"Where did you find him Otosan?"

"In front of the temple, when I asks what he is doing there he suddenly faints."

"Why didn't you call the ambulance?"

"I . . ." Nanjiro pause. "I don't know."

"Baka."

"HEY!"

"BAKA Otosan."

"RYOMA!"

"Both of you please step back."

Once the commander has come back they quickly do as they told since Rinko isn't just a housewife she is a powerful woman in charge and every of her command is absolute so if they ever say 'no' they will get punish.

"Um." The boy murmurs.

"You're awake." Rinko says as she cover the boy body with the blanket, his body is so cold. "Are you alright? Do you want me to call your parents?"

"I don't have any."

"Oh . . ." she sounds guilty. "Relative?"

He shook his head and sit up.

"What's your name?" Ryoma asks.

"Ryo." He says. "My name is Ryoga."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy**

* * *

"So . . ." Tsukumi says as he stares directly at Ryoma eyes.

"So . . ." Ryoma stare at him back.

Ryoga is looking confusedly at them both, Rinko has asks Ryoam to sent the boy to the hospital if he has memories lost and Ryoma decide to asks Tsukumi for help but it seems he just know that he need to pay for the bill.

"I don't have any money."

"Then asks your parents for it, I need money to live so I can't do everything for free."

"Come on, I'm your favorite little brother aren't I?"

"You use too and don't you have a happy family now."

"TSUKUMI!" Ryoma sulks.

"Also . . ." Tsuumi turn to look at Ryoga. "Don't you think you should send him to the police, wouldn't that be better than sending him to the hospital also he isn't related to you guys at all."

"But he doesn't seem to remember anything so it's useless to send him to the police."

"Live an easy life and chase him away."

"TSUKUMI! That's too cruel."

Ryoga just keep watching as those two keep fighting, he oesn't know if he should interrupt or not but it will seem rude also the boy call Ryoma is trying to help him even though he is a stranger which is even weird.

"PLEASE TSUKUMI!"

"Why do you even want to help him? You barely even know him."

_That's right, you barely know me. _Ryoga thought. _I also even barely know myself, when I think back what actually happen to me?_

"Fine, if you don't want to help I will find his memory for him on my own."

"Wait! What if he is playing a fool and wants to kidnap you!" Tsukumi warn the boy but Ryoma just turn around and took Ryoga hand and pull him along.

"Mada mada."

* * *

"So the only thing you remember is your name."

Ryoga nod his head and tighten his grip to Ryoma hand, he feel so depress of this. Wondering who he is actually and Ryoma just look at the older boy and smile as he realize that Ryoga feelings is not stable so he decide maybe he need some help.

"Want to have lunch together?"

"Lunch?"

"Yeah, I know a place fast food place. I bet you will love their burger it's super delicious and my friend Momoshiro can eat ten of it in one go"

"Burger, I heard that before."

Ryoma burst out laughing; he never thought that someone doesn't know what burger is usually people who lost their memories usually forget about people face but not food. This is interesting, very interesting.

"Do you know what french fries is?"

"No."

"Ponta?"

"No."

"How about fried chicken?"

"No."

"You're quite interesting Ryoga."

"Same as you, I never heard a lot of weird names ever in my entire life."

"It's food not someone name."

"Ah . . ." Ryoga eyes widen. "That's even weirder."

Ryoma burst out laughing, Ryoga is too damn funny and it's great to have him even though they just met. Without realizing Ryoga lips slightly curve up when Ryoma laugh and his heart start beating fast than usual. It feel as if he has seen that boy before but where?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Yum!"

"That's right, it's yummy."

Right now Ryoga is enjoying the best food in the world and its is a burger, he never eats something like this before and it taste absolutely delicious. Its call fast food (which he still doesn't know why), that's what Ryoma say but he wonder why doesn't it call fat food since it's very oily.

"Do you like it?" Ryoma asks.

Quickly Ryoga nod his head.

"Good!" Ryoma smiles. "Eat as many as you want since baka oyaji will pay the thing later since he lost to me in card game before."

"Card game?"

"Oh . . . I forgot you loss your memory. I will tell about it next time okay?"

"SURE!" Ryoga finish the burger as fast as possible and drink the water and his eyes widen as he drink it. "There's something bubbly inside the drink."

"It's call cola and this drink I holding is call ponta. They both are carbonate drink, every drink is bubbly is carbonate understand?"

Ryoma show the purple color drink he's holding which has the word 'ponta' on it and Ryoga as always just excited to see the things around him. In movies they always show how hard it is to take care of people who lose their memories but it seems very easy to take care of Ryoga.

All he has to do is give him food and teach him and Ryoga is a very fast learner too which please his mother very much.

"Do you want to go somewhere fun Ryoga?"

"YEAH!"

There's something about an aura that Ryoga is giving out which makes Ryoma somehow attracted to him but somehow his heart is telling him not to get near him.

**It's nice to have a brother again.**

He remember those days when they all are in a villa, he treat like a jewel by all of them, if he get hurts Fay will start screaming as if he is about to die and Tsukumi has to take in charge to stop all the commotion. Suzuki will always lend him candy so he will stop crying and for James he always tries to snatch Ryoma away from Fay. Kuro also always cook for him his favorite Japanese food.

It was one of the happiest day he ever felt, being with all of them and he never thought one day they have to separate from each other.

"Ryoma?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go just now?"

"What do you mean? I was here the entire time."

"No, is just that your mind wander off somewhere so I wonder where you went."

Ryoma shook his head. "It's nothing. Ryoga, you're my brother from now on right?"

"Brother?"

"We're siblings from now on and I will be you're little brother."

"Great!"

_Why do I have a feeling i have seen him before?_

* * *

Tsukumi watches from afar as he see Ryoma is embracing Ryoga which somehow make him angry since strangers don't have the right to be hug by his adorable Ryoma.

"Damn! I thought he only hug Fay only but looks like I was wrong."

He becomes very suspicious of Ryoga by just seeing that person in the hospital so he follows them like a stalker (Which he is not).

"If he hugs you again I will kill you." He says with jealously even though he is wise to now that those words are useless since hurting anything that is precious to Ryoma is the same as hurting that boy feeling. Hurting that boy feeling is the same as being kill by the others that love Ryoma (well . . . It's not like he will actually kill someone)

'_I want to be hug too, at least once!'_

Tsukumi sulks.

* * *

"There's lots of food!" Ryoga says excitedly.

"Over there you can but more delicious burger and steak."

They keep talking about food wherever they go and Tsukumi decide to give up stalking them since he know he will feel even more jealous seeing how close they are and the head doctor call him to get back or he will have to face punishment.

It is something that should be kept as a secret.

Anyway Ryoma and Ryoga is having fun time eating more food and walk from there to here having a good view of Japan which is enjoyable.

"Ryoma! That thing looks just like you."

"I don't look like a cat!"

"But you both have the same eyes."

"Really?" Ryoma blushes. He likes cat but this is the first time someone actually say he looks like a cat so somehow it make him so happy.

Ryoga doesn't act anything like his age but that just make him a unique person.

"Ryoma."

"Yes Ryoga."

"Thanks."

_It's not so bad having him around but why is it he look so familiar?_

_It doesn't seem we know each other before, right?_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Ryoma!"

"Ryoga, we have to go home now or mom and dad will get worry."

"Huh . . ." Ryoga says sadly.

Ryoma hold Ryoga hand so the older boy won't get lost, it feel so nice to act protective toward someone older.

* * *

"That's him."

"Eliminate those that block the ways, the superiors have given permission to use weapons, capture both alive."

"The superiors have given orders, GO!"

* * *

**BANG! BANG!**

"Did I hear gunshots just now?" Ryoma asks.

"What are gunshots?"

It was then crowds of people start running around screaming non-stop and it was then they see something so terrified, few people being shots and blood spill all over the place. Ryoga quickly embrace the boy hiding the view from his vision.

"Ah . . ." Ryoma body is shaking.

Ryoga glare at those people wearing bulletproof vest and pointing guns at them, he doesn't know why but something inside him telling that those people are his enemies, the closer they are the higher his blood rising out of anger. He won't forgive those that make Ryoma feel afraid.

He tighten his fist as one of them approach and the gun touches his fore head which make him even angrier.

"Come with us now and nobody gets hurt." The man says.

He tries to pull Ryoma away from him and as fast as possible he pushes the man away.

"Don't touch him!"

Those gun make weird sounds and all of them somehow are ready to pull the trigger sensing that he will go wild soon, Ryoma is shaking even more now gripping tightly at Ryoga shirt which worry him.

"Ryoma." He calls the boy name.

It was then he hears Ryoma crying.

"I'm scared." He barely whispers.

Ryoga embrace the boy tightly in his arms. "This is just a bad dream."

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

The man raises his hand. "FIRE!"

They all pull the trigger at the same time toward Ryoga, the bullet was just an inch away from them and it began to change shape to sharper object which can even pass through a big vehicle but little did they know the bullet have no effect on him.

Ryoga simply smirk as one of it hit his hand and the others follow entering his body, he uses his body as a shield so Ryoma won't get hurt.

"Is that all you got?"

It was then the bullet start to come out from his body and the wound they make on him close back as if it healing his self.

"FIRE!" The man orders again.

They keep shooting at Ryoga multiples time until he fall but just like what happen earlier the bullet came out from his body, they all start to break a sweat as they witness something that is out of normal. They know he is not a normal human but this is too much!

"MONSTER!" One of them shouts.

"Indeed I am, took you guys a long time to realize it."

Ryoga ran toward them and with a single punch he sent them all flying and with a kick he causes the concrete floor to break apart.

"AHH!" They scream.

One of them stab a knife at his back but nothing happen, the blood didn't come out.

"What are you?" He asks as he points a mini handgun at Ryoga.

Ryoga just simply smiles at them. "How should I know?"

* * *

Ryoma open his eyes and close it again before reopen it, unable to believe what he just see, he thought it was a nightmare but why the hell he can feel the blood which is not his touch his cheek.

"What's going on?"

He sees Ryoga fighting all of them alone, killing every one of them which making it worse than it should. He hears the siren nearby, the police has come but what could they do? Even if they shot nobody can stop him.

"Stop Ryoga." Ryoma says.

More blood is spill, heads without their body is all around him but now he didn't have time to look at it since he is focusing more on the person who cause all of this.

"RYOGA!" Ryoma shouts.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"RYOGA!" Ryoma call the person name. "Please stop it!"

Ryoga turn to look at Ryoma frighten face,

"Ryoma?"

Before he can say anything, he sees the most terrible sight. The boy that he just met just got shoot in front of him. The thoughts of death, kill and guilt are building up inside him. As Ryoma fall down on the ground, he screams loudly and grabs the nearest person and rip his head off.

His feeling of humanity disappears and before he realize it, he is killing everyone at his sight.

* * *

**Flashback**

Touching the glasses and look closer at the boy somehow looking at him makes his heart soften and the anger he has kept inside disappear. Never once in his life seeing someone such as him, there's something about that boy that he can't describe.

"Take 07 out!" He orders.

06 nodded and punch the glasses using his fist, just as the scientist always wanted he doesn't feel any pain. The blood covers his hand and 01 jump inside to fetch his new family member. All the experiment doesn't know where they came from or where they live and the only thing they know about each is other they have no name.

01 carries the boy in his arm and for the first time he smile, seeing such a cute expression.

"What family did you take him too?" 01 asks as he sees 04 and 03 together.

"I put him into a Japanese family; I think it will suit him. His family name is Echizen, if you don't mind I have given all of you your own name."

"What is his?" 01 asks.

"Ryoma." "Ryoma Echizen."

01 just smile as he keep looking at the boy.

"Nice to see you Ryoma."

06 Feel some sort of jealousy inside of him. He is the one that find the boy first.

"Ryoma . . ." His leader says again with care.

"Leader."

"What is it 06?"

"I . . ." Before he can finish his words they hear the sounds of the reinforcement.

"Run!" 01 orders. "We need to get out of here."

"Al right" 03 says as he spread his nightmare throughout the lair, he smirks as he hear the sounds of people screaming. Then they follow the lead of their leader in getting out of there except for someone.

06 take the other route separating from them.

"Sorry." He says as he take out a thumb drive out of his pocket.

Once he enter the main room, he notice that the entire document deleted from the system but it doesn't matter since that isn't what he is looking for. He insert the thumb drive in the system and a new document came out.

It's an information that he kept for his self

The information about 01, his true family. "Looks like you are actually our enemy."

**End Flashback**

* * *

James throws away the cigarette he is smoking and takes off his tie since he hates wearing it in the first place anyway.

"Where are you going?" The woman shouts.

He wave at her without looking.

"This will be the last time I see you bitch, I quit this job."

"WAIT!"

It is too late, he jump out from the third floor and land safely on the tree, His body doesn't receive any damage whatsoever since his body is so flexible to avoid any dangerous things such as the thorns on the tree.

"Looks like it has started, Tsukumi prediction is always correct."

* * *

Suzuki and Ryuta look at the message they receive.

"Is it from Fay or Tsukumi?" Suzuki asks.

"It is obviously from Tsukumi." Ryuta says and turn off his phone.

"What should we do now?"

"I will go, you will stay here with mom and dad."

"I want to go too!"

"Just . . . Fine but you will be the one to find an excuse why we suddenly disappear"

"Good." Suzuki smiles and follows Ryuta, they already bought a private jet of their own secretly just in case if their comrade suddenly sent SOS for them.

"I can't wait to go home."

* * *

Tsukumi has given his resignation letter and left the office without a word which give the head doctor a confusing look.

"Where are you going? Why do you quit suddenly?" His friend asks.

"I never like this job in the first place."

"Eh?"

"Also I have something important to do."

_Ryoma! I'm coming!_

* * *

"RYOMA!"

The boy just listens to the sound of people screaming, his body refuse to listen to him which make him wonder . . . why he can't stand. All he remember is something sharp and painful enter his body and he suddenly fall.

He feels sad hearing those shouting, why is he feeling like this?

"Ryoma!" Again he heard his name being call.

_Who is calling me?_

"Wake up!"

_Who is that? It sounds so familiar._

"It's me, I'm your brother! Do you still remember me?"

Ryoma slowly open his eyes and he give a soft smile to see that person again.

"It's been a long time."


End file.
